


A Different Kind of Aggression

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Match, Succubus, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and Tamsin are fighting. Bo tries to stop it with an unexpected, yet welcome, outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 459 - match
> 
> _warning: canon-compliant dubious consent due to powers_

“What, you think you’re better than me because you can do science things with beakers?” Tamsin snaps, arms crossed in front of her. “Well, I have news for you, you aren’t.”

“It’s not science things.” Lauren sighs. “It’s science.”

“I don’t care. You’re no match for me. Bo should be mine.” 

“It’s not up to me. Bo made her decision.”

When Bo walks in, Tamsin has Lauren by the throat. She wastes no time in breaking them apart, but, caught up in the adrenaline of it all, accidentally calls upon her powers. Before she can say otherwise, the two women who were moments away from bloodshed are now going at each other with another purpose.

Bo knows that she should stop it, but her morality is no match for the temptation of seeing the two beautiful blondes passionately making out. Just when she thinks she could break the spell, Tamsin hurls Lauren’s bra at her. _A clear invitation._


End file.
